On Borrowed Time
by Reckless Runaway
Summary: She came to Beacon Hills for one purpose and one purpose only...to see her older brother Boyd. What actually ended up happening is a whole different story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know! What am I doing writing new fanfic when I have two others that need tending to? Well, all I can say is that I'm almost done writing the update for TLS. Don't kill me! **

**Enjoy. **

_The trees were so tall...looking up it was hard to see the sky through them. The path that she was walking on felt somehow familiar. Which was impossible since Zuri was quite certain that this place either didn't exist or she hadn't been to it. Nonetheless she continued walking, she really didn't have a choice in the matter. The path that she was walking had already been chosen. The farther that she walked the closer she had gotten to the end. Traveling through the woods more she saw something. A simply flower stood in the middle of the path. It had not yet bloomed, and for that reason Zuri was grateful. She wasn't ready. This flower, so unassuming, was the key to her life…and death. She knelt before it and stared down it. How she wished she could just rip it out, this torturous reminder. Zuri reached out to do just that when a loud, low howl rang throughout the trees. She turned her head saw multiple creature come towards her…wolves? One jumped off of the ledge and made its way towards her. She knew that she should've been scared but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It stopped a foot away from her. Zuri slowly retracted her hand and placed it on her lap._

_Not yet…_

"Miss? Excuse me Miss? It's time for you to get up. The plane is about to land." Zuri woke up with a jolt when she heard the flight attendant speaking to her. The woman looked slightly unnerved speaking to her, although she tried her best to be cordial. Zuri supposed that she couldn't really blame her. She was an interesting sight, and that was Half of her hair was cut off and she a good number of piercings. Two snake bites…an eyebrow piercing, and multiple ear piercings to boot. Not in the mood to talk she lifted her head slightly and gave the woman a silent nod. 10 hours, that was how long it took for her to make her way from England to the United States. Zuri stretched as much as she could in her seat. Feeling the tension in her legs from sitting so long warned her of what was to come they did land. Yeah…she was definitely not going to look forward to standing up.

It would've been so much easier if she were allowed to use magic. She could've been able to meet up with the woman her father had contacted to play guardian during her stay in America and unpacked. But no, he didn't want to risk it. Not when their current _friend_ was probably watching their every move. Zuri unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck. No, she didn't want to think about it. She was in California for a reason and she didn't want it ruined by thoughts of the past year.

[_Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please fasten your seatbelts the plane is about to land. When we do make a complete stop please check for all valuables and we hope that will see you again on Heathrow Air._]

" Doubt that very much…" Zuri muttered to herself, she straightened her jacket and checked her watch. The woman picking her up should be waiting at the airport by now. All she would have to do to is get through customs and pick up her things from the luggage trolley. Shouldn't be too bad, right?

_Customs can kiss my arse, _Zuri thought angrily as she finished putting on her leather jacket. She hated airports; she hated being thought of as a suspicious character just because of the way she looked. A brown chick with piercings and un-uniform hair cut should not constitute a full body search. She was technically a dual citizen right? Her mum was an American, damn it! Not like she would admit that she had a daughter but still…Zuri let out an aggravated sigh and went to the luggage trolley to pick up her things. _This women better be here…that's all I have to say. _

Zuri walked to the main gate and saw people names looking to be picked up. She looked for a woman with light brown skin, her father told her look for a woman in her thirties. _Way to be descriptive dad_…

" Zuri? Zuri Boyd?" She turned her head and saw a young woman. She was certainly young looking. No, way she could be 30. " Hello, I'm Bianca Morrell, your father and I spoke about you coming to stay with me."

" You're not thirty. You can't be thirty, 25 at most." Zuri said in disbelief, it came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "…Sorry…yes miss I'm Zuri. Thanks for picking me up and letting me stay with yah."

Morrell laughed, " Your welcome, and it's alright I get that quite a lot actually. All I can say is healthy living is major part of it."

" Oh no need to be coy miss. We all know what it actually is. You bath in the blood of virgins. It's alright, it can be our little secret." Morrell shook her head, continuing to smile. This girl was something.

" I'm sure that you tired from your trip. Why don't we get your things into the car and head to my place. The room is all set up. All you have to do is unpack. Oh wait, didn't you bring an…animal with you? Did you pick it up?" Zuri gave her mischievous grin, which made her raise an eyebrow.

" No need Miss, got him right here." She lifted her wrist and showed the school counselor a charm bracelet. The charms themselves represented different animals. They were all silver except for one. It was a canine in appearance but Morrell couldn't completely make it out.

" Zuri…your condition. You know that using…" She got in close and lowered her voice, " magic only speeds up…"

" Look, I know. Really and truly but….I couldn't put him in a crate…I needed him close you see…he helps me keep calm miss." Zuri messed with the backing of one of her snakebites. She knew that shouldn't have done it but, she felt like she needed to do it.

Morrell frowned but the look in her eye made Zuri think that she understood.

" Please…just don't do it again. Your father doesn't want you using magic until he finds…"

" Our dear friend." Zuri muttered bitterly. She shuffled uncomfortably, her duffle suddenly seeming a lot heavier than did before. She broke eye contact with Morrell.

" Can we leave now please?"

" Yeah…let me go get the car." The two women walked out of the airport and towards the parking lot. Morrell took off the car alarm and they both got into the vehicle, before she turned on the ignition Morrell turned and looked at Zuri.

" Zuri…you shouldn't give up hope. Not yet. You still have time. You father—"

"…Has been looking for this fucker for a year now. With no luck or leads…I'm might be young Ms. Morrell but I am far from dumb. I'm not going to try and fool myself into believing that…everything is going end up okay. Why put myself through that? "

Morell turned the ignition, turned on the headlights and began driving out of the parking lot and " You know Zuri…believing isn't that hard when you find a good reason to. Who knows, stranger things have happened in here Beacon Hills."

Zuri decided to let Ms. Morrell have it; she was too tired to argue. Instead she decided to stare out of the car window, she really didn't know why given the fact that it was dark out but she rather focus on that than her own thoughts. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. She was starting at Beacon High…and she was finally going to see her older brother. The last time they were together was she was three. Zuri wondered about how much he had changed. From what she could remember, he was always quiet boy. He always looked after, didn't tease too harshly, and was patient. All these things were a little common for a boy that age but Vernon was always special like that. After their parents divorce, Vernon had gone back to the United States with their mom and she had stayed with their father. Zuri was never quite sure of the cause to their break up all that knew was that she hoped one day they could sort everything out. Be a proper family again. She was pretty sure that her dad still loved mum. He never took off his wedding ring. Sure, he would go out with an occasional random but he always seemed to come back to thinking of her.

Fuck, what she wouldn't give for her life to be different. Just a few tweaks were all she wanted, nothing exceptional. Was that too much to ask for? According to her run of recent luck, it probably was. When they got to the house, Zuri followed her new guardian to her would be room.

"I'll leave you to unpack and stuff. I'm just down the hall if you need anything. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

" No….thanks…I think I'll just change into my pajamas and head off to bed."

" Oh, okay. Well, good night Zuri. I'll see you in the morning. Try and be excited for tomorrow, alright? Things seem better when you have a positive outlook."

" Right…well…goodnight." Morrell closed the door fully and Zuri looked around the room. It wasn't bad, just enough room for her to feel comfortable. She set her bags down by the bed and sat on the duvet. Judging by the thread count, Ms. Morrell had some expensive tastes. _My kind of girl_. Looking down she remembered that she had to release Anselm from the charm bracelet. She took off the charm, threw on the ground and muttered reversing enchantment. Her eyes flashed a blue color and the magic was done.

The little charm started to shake violently as it grew larger. Soon a fully living animal came into being. Zuri bid him to come closer; the unusual creature that had seemed canine in looks soon transformed itself into a feline. He jumped onto her lap and began to purr. How cliché it was, a young witch with a black cat. Anselm was not an ordinary creature, not by a long shot. He was a part of her being. A daemon. He changed shape as quickly and as fluidly as she changed her mind. Normally, a daemon's form settles after certain period of time, usually around the teenage years, but for some reason Anselm never did.

" I had thought you had forgotten about me…" The voice was distinctly male, it was soothing to the ear and it made her smile. Zuri stroked the daemons fur gently.

" Never, Anselm you know we have to be careful. It's not exactly common place to talk non-humans." Anselm purred loudly when she scratched behind his ear. He turned on his back so that Zuri would scratch his stomach.

" Amet never believe what is right in front of them. It is their folly…as well as their saving grace."

" Hm…I probably should get some sleep…or at least attempt to." Sleep had never come easily for the young witch, and it only seemed to worsen with the recent happening. Zuri put Anselm on her bed and went to dig out her nightclothes from her duffle. She went into the bathroom and washed her face of her make up and took of her facial jewelry.

" I will guard you in dreams as I do in your waking…" Anselm moved so that she could get under the covers.

" You know…I might have to demote you from dream detail. You've been slacking Anselm." She was teasing of course. Anselm was probably one of the sole reasons that she could sleep at all.

" You wouldn't." Anselm huffed.

" Might have to audition…post flyers. Put ads in the local paper and what not."

" You could never find better. Also, posters? Are you secretly technologically inept Zuri? Could've fooled me with as much time you've spent on that Mac of yours."

" Ooh, someone brought their A-game tonight. I only tease Anselm, your irreplaceable to me…you know that. When and if I-"

" We shall not talk of it…until it happens. And if the day does come…I will follow. You know that daemons cannot survive without their human counter parts…you will not be alone Zuri, I promise you that."

She could feel herself tear up a little, " I love you Anselm…"

Anselm chuckled; he moved closer to her rubbed his head against her hand,

" Don't get all mushy on me now. You'll lose credibility."

" Anselm…"

" I love you as well, Zuri. But you already knew that."

" Good night Anselm."

" Sweet dreams, little witch."


	2. Chapter 2

" Zuri are you awake? It's almost time for school…"

Morrell hadn't heard anything coming from Zuri's room and she had been afraid that she was still asleep. The guidance counselor knocked on the door a second time, more forceful.

" Zuri…!"

" Yes, miss?" Morrell almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her. She slowly turned around and gave a tight smile. She didn't like being surprised.

" You're awake."

" Yeah…wonky body clock. I'm afraid that traveling with my dad messed me up more than I know. Besides…I'm not the greatest sleeper in the world anyways." Zuri had been up sunrise. She took her shower and meditated a little. She picked out what she going to wear for the day and changed. Anselm followed around, helping her mentally prepare for the day.

Morell moved past the teenager and guided her to the kitchen. She made sit down. She had made pancakes, bacon, and other usually fatty foods. She figured she could break her own food code, just for one day." And you're seeing your brother today. This has got to be an exciting day for you."

" Hm…" Zuri bit her lip, she had been going over exactly what she was going to say over and over in her head. Different possible scenarios, all of them were nerve wracking.

" He'll be happy to see you Zuri, you're family. Why wouldn't he want to see you?" She placed a plate in front of the teenager.

" Our family is a bit complicated…sometimes things aren't always as they seem." Not wanting to talk any more, Zuri stuffed her face with food. It was really good and the emptiness in her stomach urged her to eat more. Morrell sat down across from her, with a simple cup of coffee.

" Aren't you going to have anything miss? I feel a bit awkward scarfing down all this food by myself."

" It's fine, I usually pack my breakfast." It was then Anselm jumped onto the counter, licking his mouth.

" I'll gladly take a link of sausage if you don't want…"

" Yeah like you eat. Stop taking the piss Anselm. Off the counter. We're not home." Zuri ordered, with her mouth partially full. Normally, Anselm had free range around the flat back home. He was itching to just roam around. He and her father's daemon Isis had run of the flat. She missed them. He gave her a mischievous look, but nonetheless did what she told him. He pranced towards her and jumped onto her lap. He purred, as he nuzzled her stomach.

" Sorry about that…um…this is Anselm. He's my daemon…"

" Interesting, I've read about daemons but I've never had the opportunity see one in person." Anselm gave her smirk and slowly moved his tail around.

" He can be a handful at times but…I don't know what I would do without him." Zuri scratched the top of his head.

" And that's why you said that you couldn't bare to be away from him. You physically can't be without him." The connection between a daemon and their charge is an interesting subject that Morrell liked to study when she had the time. A daemon cannot be separated from the charge no more than 7-feet or for long periods of times without both suffering physical pain.

" Yes." For some reason or another she felt a little self-conscious with the way that Ms. Morrell was staring. In an effort to not say something stupid, Zuri looked over to the wall clock. " We should be probably going miss. First day and all."

" Right, let me get my bag and keys…" When Morrell left the room Zuri looked straight into the cat's eyes.

" And as for you Anselm…"

" Oh no, not again. Nope. Not happening." He jumped off her lap and tried to make an escape.

" Got no choice. Sorry Anselm. _Egestas_." Instantly the daemon transformed into a charm. She casually walked towards the charm and picked it up. "Oh stop pouting, it doesn't hurt you one bit."

She connected him to her charm bracelet. She grabbed her book bag and met Ms. Morrell at the door. She looked at her self in the floor mirror one last time. Oversized beige knit sweater, cuffed blue jean shorts, nude stockings coupled with maroon socks and black Dr. Martens. Feeling her neck she noticed something missing. Her necklace, she panicked, the one that her grandmother gave her when she was 10. It was a small crystal, that was handed down in their family for generations. According to Grandma Marcy it was handed down to each witch in the Boyd family line. It was used for many purposes…protection…to gain focus… but primarily it was used to find other supernatural beings. Grandma Marcy told her to always keep it close. Zuri dashed to her room, she didn't remember taking it off the night before. She looked on her dresser and looked into her bathroom. Nothing. Zuri bit her lip, what was she to do? They needed to leave…Zuri closed her eyes and reluctantly casted a finding spell.

" Commodo Parturient Mattis Pharetra Euismod." The necklace flew from it hiding place and into her palm. She felt a small tingle go down her spine, the curse mark…it was growing.

" Zuri? Zuri it's time to go!"

" Be right there miss, just forgot something important!" Zuri put on the necklace quickly, grabbed her book bag and made her way down to the front porch where Ms. Morrell was standing.

" You ready?"

" Born there." Zuri stretched her back. Finally the tingling had stopped. She saw Morrell give her a look,_ fuck_.

" What?" She asked innocently, Morrell gave her a suspicious look but said nothing.

" It's nothing…at least I hope not…Right?" Zuri nodded her head enthusiastically, " Well, come on, we don't want you to be late for your first day of school." She walked towards her car. Zuri hung her head slightly and sighed.

Today was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

" Come on….come on….oh come on baby don't do this please…please?" Stiles turned the engine again. Nothing.

" Coach is going to kill us."

" No! No he isn't. We'll get there, don't worry about it."

" And that's when I worry the most." Scott muttered under his breath. Coach Finnstock had called for an early morning practice and wanted everyone on the field. He had some announcements concerning the team and some change ups.

Stiles turned the engine one more time, and yelped when the engine finally turned over. He rapidly turned the wheel and sped out of the parking spot.

" What time is it?" He didn't even look away from the

" 7:45…Stiles! You almost sideswiped that car!" Scott gripped the sides of seat, really wishing that he had put on his seatbelt.

" Keyword: _Almost_. No harm, no foul."

" You do realize that only one of us will be able to heal if we crash right? I don't think Coach will like it if we bleed all over the field." After everything they had been through there was something that scared Scott more than anything, and it was an overactive Stiles behind the wheel.

" Actually I don't think he'd care that much as long as we could move…mostly. Tell me that you aren't curious as to why he called an early practice."

" Jesus! ", another sharp turn, " Yeah of course but…"

" But what Scott?"

" I'd rather get there in one piece!"

" Oh don't be such whiney-wolf, we're almost there." The school parking lot was coming into view. Which caused Scott to sigh in relief. Stiles slowed down a tad, scanning for a good parking space. "And look at it this way, possible good news is better than bad news…or no news at all….right?"

" Right…" Things had been pretty rough for the last couple of weeks. There was still no sign of Lydia. Scott and Allison were pretending not to be in a relationship because her father nearly shot him…again. Jackson was acting weirder than usual. Derek…was Derek. Basically, things were just not going their way.

" So when's the funeral for the psycho-aunt?" Stiles asked offhandedly. He slowly turned the wheel. _Why were there so many people here already?_

" Thursday, and could you please not say things like that in front of Allison? She's really emotional right now and—"

" Oh come on it's not like you weren't…BINGO, parking space!" There was a parking space right in front the school. So perfectly perfect, this space. Every other time that Stiles had even attempted to get this space it was always taken. But not today. Today, this space was his. Stiles gunned the car. As he made his way down the lane another car popped into view.

" Oh no you don't you bastard."

" Stiles…"

" Yeah, yeah don't mention psycho-huntress in front of Allison. Gotcha."

" No Stiles—"

" Dude, not now!" Stiles turned his head to look at Scott.

" IT'S MS. MORRELL."

" WHAT?!" Turned his head and Stiles pumped the breaks. The screeching of the tires on the pavement made Scott wince. Using his claws to keep himself seated.

" Oh man….oh man….we're dead. We are so totally dead."

" _We_?"

" Well I'm certainly not speaking in the royal sense am I McCall? It's your fault that we're late."

" Dr. Deaton asked me to come in early. He needed help with some of the more violent animals. Besides, I was fine riding my bike here. " Morrell parked the car and surveyed for damage.

" Oh shit…she's out of her car." And she did not look happy. She looked at the front of her car and then to them.

" I don't think you hit her…so it shouldn't be too bad…"

" Yeah, you mind telling her that because she looks ready to kill." Ms. Morrell knocked on his window.

" Mr. Stilinski…out of the car. Now. You too Mr. McCall" he gave a weak smile and unbuckled his seatbelt. He slowly opened the car door and slipped out. Scott sighed and got out of the car and walked over to where Stiles was standing. He noticed that there was another person in Ms. Morrell's car. A girl, who looked about their age. What was she doing in Ms. Morrell's car? Was she related? Whoever she was, she gave him shy smile and wave at him. He return the gesture, realizing that he was staring he blushed a little and quickly continued move to where Stiles was standing.

" Hello…Ms. Morrell…lovely morning we're having. The sky is…is so beautiful at this time of day…did you know that—"

" What do you think you were doing racing down the lane like that? You could've caused an accident." Her gaze ran across both of the boys, an inward smirk grew as she saw the little bit of fear in their eyes.

" See, what had happen was…um…Coach Finnstock, you know him. Crazy hair…doesn't make sense like most of the time, and is mildly obsessed with you? Yeah, well he wants the lacrosse team to come in early because he wanted to talk to us and um…he said that if we all weren't on time that he was going make us do suicide drills until we actually commit suicide. Now, _I_, personally wouldn't mind doing all those things, but Scott, being the delicate flower that he is, has asthma."

Morrell raised an eyebrow to Scott. He smiled weakly at her and continued to stare at the ground. Somehow he felt it was a much safer bet. Lying outright wasn't something that he liked to do…or that he could do well.

Stiles took a dramatic pause. He bit his lip while he grabbed on to Scott's shoulder and looked up to sky as if to stop himself from crying, "...And, being his best friend, I could not endure the possible pain that he might have to withstand those harsh, almost inhumane conditions. So yes, I may have sped, but it was only to prevent a greater tragedy. The only crime I've committed is caring too much."

The sound of a car door opening broke their eye contact, next came the sound of slow clapping.

" I haven't seen such a performance like that in a while, very entertaining. I'd say if you tighten up the acting a bit you might actually have something." She walked towards to them.

Temporarily forgetting his situation, Stiles asked with a grin, "And you are?"

She ignored the question and turned towards the guidance counselor. " Really miss, look at these sad, guilty, faces..." Zuri gently grabbed on to their chins. Their lips forming duck bills, "Pathetic looking aren't they?"

" Now, there must a compromise that can be meet for such a transgression...A punishment to fit the crime as it were?"

" And I'm guessing you have an idea?" Both Scott and Stiles gave each other looks suddenly unsure of what to do.

" Oh many miss, but how about you have them clean your car for about a month. The whole deal. Along with the promise that they will be much more responsible on the school's premises as well in the public eye. Does that sound good to you Ms. Morrell?"

It took Morrell a moment to think about. She really didn't want to give them a school detention, at least not on the first day. But she didn't want them to think that they could just get away with their misdeed…

" Fine, but to add on to your sentencing you are going to be helping Ms.—"

" Zuri, Zuri is my name. One word. Like Cher. Or Rihanna. Oh, better yet Beyonce."

"… You will help Zuri find her way around the school. Help her get settled, with class schedules and locations. I would do it myself but I'm running late for a meeting. You think you two can handle that?" Heads still in her palm, nodded. Morrell rolled her eyes and turned towards the school's front doors.

" You are so wise Ms. Morrell, honest and truly, whatever they are paying you they should double it. See you this afternoon yeah?" Zuri called after her. When Morrell was out of sight she let go of their faces and twirled to face them.

" Well boys, shall we then?"

" Yeah…um thanks…for bailing us out….that was really cool of you."

"Yeah, it was really awesome how you got us on car detail."

" Stiles!" Scott elbowed Stiles in the side.

" Oh shit, I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean that. It's kind of a condition of I have…"

" To be a complete twat to utter strangers?" she asked incredulously.

" Strangers, friends…I think it's called foot in mouth. There have been studies." Stiles finished awkwardly.

" Right…"

" Dude we gotta go, Finnstock."

" But what about Zuri?"

" I could come with? I can explain your tardiness to your coach…"

" You think that would work?"

" It worked before didn't it?"

" Point taken. Let's go!"

They made their way to the field, the rest of the team were already starting drills. Coach Finnstock walking along the sidelines, yelling.

" Greenburg! What the hell?! You're supposed to go the other way. You do this on purpose! You live to annoy the hell out of me!" He turned around and saw the trio come on to the field.

" McCall!...Biles! Why are you two so late? I swear…"

" Coach we can explain."

" Mr. Finnstock, it was all my fault sir." Finnstock raised an eyebrow at the accent.

" And you are?" He gave her the once over and crossed his arms suspiciously. Zuri smiled sweetly at him. Time to work some magic.

" Zuri, sir. I'm new to the school and your players were on their way to the field, per your orders. Ms. Morrell asked them to do it, she would've done it herself sir but she had a meeting to attend to. "

" Ms…Morrell?" She had him. She knew that she had something by the way he reacted.

" Yes, sir. She's my guardian. Even though I haven't been here that long, I find she's such a sweet, and caring woman. Wouldn't you agree sir?" The smile that was creeping up on his face was slightly unnerving but Zuri ignored it.

" Yeah…yeah…she's something. Alright, you two." The coach pointed, " I don't want you to leave this girl's side. You're representing this team and this school. Don't embarrass me. I'm mean it."

" Of course coach, you can count on us." Scott said, trying to keep the smile off his face.

" Yeah, we'll take care of the newbie. No problem." Stiles put his arm around Zuri's shoulder. Finnstock's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

" Thanks so much sir, I'll be sure to tell Ms. Morrell. She'll be so pleased."

When they got out of ear shot, they couldn't help but laugh.

" Oh man, that was amazing."

" You are turning out to be a quite the good luck charm missy."

" Stiles?" Zuri turned her head in Stiles direction, still using her sweet voice.

" Yeah Zuri?"

" Get off me."

" Right."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
